


Webs

by Antares10, NamekianMaoh



Series: TrioBlasterSets AU [4]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Canon-Typical Violence, Fellby and Muffet being best friends, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Muffet catches the mom feels, Other, Prompt: Sexy Spider, TrioBlasterSets AU, Webber being Webber, canon-typical nightmares, h/c, webber gets a hug, webber needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamekianMaoh/pseuds/NamekianMaoh
Summary: Muffet is really not the first thing you picture if you hear "Motherly". She wouldn't even be in the top 100. She is a sharp witted, harden business woman!And then Fellby shows up with a small spider boy. Things... happen.(A Don't Starve - Undertale Crossover)
Relationships: Muffet & Fellby, Muffet & Webber, One-sided Muffet/Fellby
Series: TrioBlasterSets AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Webs

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, you might have noticed the TrioBlasterSets AU Tag. 
> 
> For the newcommers: you probably don't need to know much about that AU. Just know this: Fellby is a blue flame, currently raising 6 skeleton baby blaster with Grillby and Swabby. XD 
> 
> For everybody else: Have fun!

Muffet was not the type one would typically call motherly. It was a fact. She could be sweet in certain situations and she did care for her family, especially the sub-spider monster and those trapped within the Ruins; She started her campaign to free the few family members still trapped there at a very young age and has never given up on that goal since. Nevertheless, she freely admitted to not being the mother type.

When one thinks of a mother, you think of the queen of monsters: fluffy, gentle, generous and full of kindness. You’d think along the lines of the matriarch of the bunny clan in Snowdin who had several children running around her yet somehow still managed to give them all a fair share of love. Or even of the fish monsters within Waterfall that cared deeply for both their own and their neighbor’s children who swam within the same school.

Muffet was not that. She was rough and hard, running her business with an iron fist. She was all sharp edges, fanged grin and keen eyes. She preferred to dress sharply too; sometimes sweet and other times smartly, bringing out her eyes and hips, showing off the glow of her magic when she used it. All to make it easier to string her victim into her web, forcing them to stay a while and pay for her goods or, on most occasions, threaten them with her pet. Sometimes she would do it for fun too, flirting and giggling, just enjoying the attention it got her.

  
While most monsters weren’t really interested in the casual fun she and a few other more bestial monsters enjoyed, they would still LOOK, recognize her and the pull she had over others. It was all in good fun and the few times another monster grinned at her sharply just as she did... well she wasn’t the type to kiss and tell.

Still, she could be downright cold. And a bit one-track-minded about things like money. Usually money… Money always messed with her priorities.

Besides, she was only 900 years old. Still far too young to be settling down. Up until now, for her, kids were an easy source for money due to them tending to give their parents puppy eyes until they forked over the spare gold for some sweets.

She liked her fun and she had an  _almost_ eternity in front of her to be a Spider Queen, after all. It was way too early to even consider offspring.

A lot of these seeming facts were thrown out of the window when Fellby showed up at her bakery with a fuzzy black bundle within his arms, with way too many legs to be anything else but a spider monster.

Muffet was instantly at the flame’s side, reaching up to tug his arms lower so that she could peer at the carefully held creature.

“Muffin,” she began, glancing back to Fellby’s face, “what the heck?”

“I uhh... found this little guy outside of Snowdin or umm... rather the kids found him,” he explained, flames flickering almost unsure. “Though he might’ve… well... he looked like one of yours. So…”

Muffet frowned and looked the boy over.  
Spiders and cold did not mix well which was the exact reason that the spiders within the Ruins were trapped there.

The little guy certainly did look a lot like a spider monster but not quite right… Their body was small like that of a child’s, covered all over in prickly black fur. The head was rather big with four leg-like appendages poking out while two normal sized arms and two normal sized legs, all four ending with small claws, attached to the body. They seemed to have the usual number of eyes for a spider, all of them closed though the two larger main eyes within the middle appeared to be moving slightly indicating a dream. And when Muffet touched them, the small body felt warm; most likely due to Fellby pushing heat into them.

“You know who he is?”

“No, I’ve never seen him before. He doesn’t look like a typical spider,” mumbled Muffet in thought. “At least none of the families I personally know. Even so, I don’t know of any of the spider clans having a kid around his age.”

Fellby let out a small hum. “So…” he began, shifting his weight. “Wanna keep him?”

“FELLBY!” Her reply came out in a shriek, eyes wide.  
  
“What?” the blue flame huffed back. “The little guy won’t do well in Snowdin and, besides that, Grills already got his hands full with the boys. You are a spider, he’s a spider… It works out. So why not?”

Muffet rubber her head, feeling an oncoming migraine. Trying to explain to Fellby why someone is  _NOT_ good parent material had proven fruitless in the past already.

Luckily, both Karma and Bob turned out fine.

“I won’t have time to care for him,” Muffet argued. “I have a business to run!”

“Come on, you can do it. Grills does it,” Fellby shrugged her comment off, “and he’s working all the time.”

“I have my hands full with Crumbs. You don’t expect me to raise a child around him, do you?”

“Crumbs loves kids! He plays with the boys all the time.”

“He’s eaten them on more than one occasion,” dully replied Muffet.

“He always spits them back out.”

This was true and the skeletons would often try to make Crumbs swallow them again but… that was besides the point!

“I have no clue about children!” said Muffet. “I know they like sweet and sticky things but other than that… I don’t know,” she huffed out. “They’re just… smaller monsters. I don’t have any experience.”

“That's more than I knew,” shrugged the blue flame. “Wait… You want me to take him?”

With a force Muffet herself hadn’t even known she would show, she snatched the sleeping bundle out of Fellby’s arms and held the small boy close to her chest, clutching him with three arms whilst hissing a bit.

Fellby, after blinking in surprised, just laughed. “See? It all works out.”

“…”

“Besides, don’t think anyone in the gang would know how to handle webs.”

“… just until he wakes up and tells me where his family is.”  
  
“Nah,” replied Fellby grinning triumphant. “He’s yours now.”

He was right.

  
Even if Muffet could not see it at that moment.

-

In the end, Muffet did not stick her new houseguest on the couch as she had planned to do, rather she found herself weaving a small bed of spider silk. He looked very peaceful sleeping within the little cocoon and, while she would not admit to it, Muffet felt calmer being able to know when the little one would stir.

She did not wait long; It was barely morning when the string connected to the cocoon pulled Muffet from her sleep. When she went to check upon her little house guest, dark eyes stared back at her with a strange mix of fear and question.

“Ahuhuhu~ Look who’s finally opened their eyes,” giggled Muffet, stepping closer. “Hello, little guy. My name is Muffet. A friend of mine found you passed out in the snow…” She glanced over the small figure, now struggling to balance himself into a sitting position within the cocoon. “Care to tell me your name?”

“Uhh we… Webber, Miss Muffet,” the small boy chirped, voice high pitched and a bit scratchy. “Where am I?”

“You are in my house, dearie,” replied Muffet whilst letting the boy out of the cocoon bedding.

Webber landed easily on his two main legs, looking around the room with large eyes.  
Standing up, he appeared smaller and even thinner than Muffet had originally thought. She frowned a bit.

This would not do at all!

“I’m… at your house, Miss Muffet?”

“Yes, dearie,” she smiled back, fangs glimmering in the low light. “Just above the Spider Bakery in Hotland. Oh Ahuhuhu and you don’t have to call me ‘Miss’, you know.”

“Huh? Oh uhh… sorry,” mumbled Webber, looking nervous now, “Miss uhh,” he began stuttering over his words, seeming to catch himself a moment too late upon uttering _Miss_ again, “I... I mean Muffet.”

Their conversation, if it could be called such, was interrupted by the rumbling of Webber’s stomach causing the small boy to blush through the dark fur covering his face.

“Ahuhuhu,” Muffet chuckled into her hand. “Looks like we have to find you something to eat before continuing our talk,” she said softly. “Follow me, dearie, I have just the right stuff for you.”

Thus Webber was seated at her table, a healthy bowl of stir fry in front of him whilst Muffet lazily whipped up some cupcakes for a desert.

Her spider helpers quickly stirred from their own slumber and began running about. They were a curious bunch, after all, and continuously glanced towards Webber with equally as curious eyes as the boy had watching them gather ingredients.

“Hush hush, my dearies,” waved off Muffet, “You’re crowding the poor dear.”

“I am not bothered,” mumbled Webber shyly in his scratchy tone.

“Nonsense,” retorted Muffet, “they can be quite the nosy bunch. Just tell them ‘no’ and they’ll leave you be.”

Webber seemed skeptic and, to be honest, a tiny bit scared at the idea.

Muffet just smiled as soft as she could manage, trying to encourage him to do as he pleased. But, really, she had no idea on how to calm a child his age.

Once the cupcakes finished baking, he seemed happier. “This is the first muffin I seen without a butterfly,” he stated, picking up the treat delicately.

Muffet blinked at the odd statement. It was true that in some regions of Hotland and New Home that cooks got… creative in their dishes… But butterflies? In a muffin? “Where did you get something of that sort?”

“We made them together. Daddy Shor- uhh... Mister Wilson made them the first time I remember when we umm... weren’t feeling well,” he mumbled out, a thoughtful expression crossing his features. “Mommy Longlegs never liked butterflies… there is not much she does like.”

So the little one does have a family somewhere.

“Where is your mother now?” she asked. It was the most important question in the moment.

“She became a hat,” stated the boy eerily calm.

“Uhh,” Muffet hesitated, fur tingling. A hat? Perhaps, maybe, he meant something else rather than exactly as he stated. “And… your father?”

“I don’t know. It’s… complicated,” mumbled Webber. “My friends and I… stuff happened and… we fell through a wormhole or no, no wait… It was a portal… I think? Maybe… A gateway to another place…?” He scratched his head, clearly getting confused. “We started out at the old and broken gate… We don’t understand anymore,” he continued almost as if dizzy.

“Wait, wait,” she cut in, head spinning. “So… you have no parents in this moment?”

“Not really.”

“…What about your friends?”

“I dunno,” his reply came in a shrug. “We had to cook for some elder god who wanted to turn us into Merms but we got some shiny medals which made the portal come back and Billy’s mom gave us a key… Then we woke up here. We haven’t seen them since.”

This began to sound more and more like a fever dream. And it probably was considering that Fellby had found the boy in Snowdin.

Though, whoever the parents of this child were, it did not sound as though they did a very good job of looking after him! Letting him roam out into the snow all by himself…

“Well,” Muffet heard herself saying, “for now you can stay here. At least until we get everything sorted out.”

“…Can I have another muffin?”

“Of course, dearie.”

-

Time seemed to fly from that point.

Webber turned out to be a really sweet child; eager to help out and even more so for affection. He seemed starved for the later.

Their daily routine settled together nicely.  
They would raise early in the morning, Muffet helping Webber get out of the little spider silk bed she had made for him. Webber stated that he rather enjoyed sleeping in such way. Who was Muffet to deny of him of that?  
Then she would make breakfast for the two of them and Crumbs, making sure her pet did not overwhelm the boy via his constant begging. After which she would keep an eye on Webber as he cleaned his fangs, making sure he scrubbed at the hard to reach back ones.

After all of this, Muffet would prepare to open the shop whilst Webber kept close.

He was a well-behaved child. Curious, yes, but he would stick close to Muffet as she worked and seemed content to listen and watch the things around him rather than to wander off and get into trouble. Though he did seem to enjoy playing with unused boxes, stacking them on top of one another and creating little makeshift houses out of them so Muffet spared a bit of her gold and bought him some children’s building blocks much to his apparent delight.

“This reminds me of Daddy Shortlegs,” he told her one day after Muffet had asked what he was making out of the strange shapes he had placed together. “Mister Wilson is all ‘I am a scientist’,” the small spider exclaimed overly dramatic, holding one fisted palm into the air before continuing, “and always had plans for all sorts of new stuff. Me and Wendy never really got it all but I don’t think Mister Woodie or Miss Wigfrid does either and they are both big grown-ups! Though Miss Willow says not to bother understanding it and that Mister Wilson is mad but I don’t think he ever looks upset when making stuff.”

These were some of the names which Muffet became quite use to hearing. Wendy and Wilson being the two most prominent of them though the names Willow and Woodie popped up more frequently than some of the other friends he had listed off in their past conversations.

“You had quite the adventures, dearie.”

“It was scary at time,” admitted Webber, placing more blocks onto the makeshift tower. “Especially at nighttime…”

The fear of darkness was something Muffet had discovered during the first night that the child had stayed with her. Fellby had assured her that it was not all that uncommon of a fear for small children, apparently several of the skeletons had a similar fear. Therefore, a small nightlight now illuminated the little one’s sleeping quarters.

“What happened at night?”

“Then the monsters would come,” Webber whispered back. “They have eyes and pointy claws but you can’t see them. They hide in the shadows but will go away if there is light except for the Grue… it steals our fire if we don’t drive it away and… and…” He began shaking heavily, visceral fear showing on his face.

Muffet knew that expression though she had only seen it once before.

Muffet had a crush on Fellby since she was a teenager. Perhaps even longer than that if she was truly honest with herself... A crush that had only bloomed more over the years. She had tried on countless occasions to get the flame to recognize and return her affection and for him to spend a night with her since she became an adult, both in innocent and not-so-innocent ways. However… either he never caught on to her intention or he choose to ignore her advances. Though he had, on occasion, spent some nights on her couch.

There had, however, been one time he actually slept in her bed. He had caught a sickness and collapsed just outside of her shop so she had taken him in and thought to nurse him back to health. She had to restrain him that night; tie him up with her strongest spider silk so that he would not harm himself as he began thrashing about and snarling in his delirium. When he finally woke, he had had a very similar look.

Deathly afraid. Panicked.

Miles and miles away.

Memories trapped in the past, overlayed with pain and a terror she would never, herself, be able to comprehend.

It had terrified her greatly to see someone she admired, someone who never shown any doubts nor worry so… so… deeply frightened. She had hoped to never see that expression on anyone again.

Yet now this child carried the same look.

Something or someone had hurt him.

Someone had tried to BREAK him.

Though there was an issue with his statement…

Monsters that appeared in the night…

“I am a monster,” she spoke up, voice weak.

“Huh? No you’re not,” replied Webber, his large and innocent eyes looking up to her all full of trust. “Monsters are big and scary with fangs and claws that hurt people!” He suddenly became somber, seemingly thinking deeply on something before finally speaking once more. “Mommy Longlegs was a monster. But you are better.”

Muffet blinked. Something deep insider her was growing warm and soft while something else boiled and turned cold.

She would protect this child with every fiber of being!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Banned Together Bing 2020, prompt: Sexy Spider. 
> 
> Just... I think Muffet would be one of the monster who would enjoy sexual pleasure in a casual setting so I wanted to write about that BUT didn't wanna make it a focus.  
> So this fic is just about Muffet and Webber and the fact that Muffet can be sexy and sexual is kinda just in the background. Still, I bet the censors would get me for implying a spider monster having an active sex life. XD Cluch all your pearls!


End file.
